Coming for you
by Sts96
Summary: What happens when Fitz and Biana go to the Neutral Territories to investigate. And what happens when they come back empty handed. Well, nobody sees the attack coming. Rated T for language and older themes(fighting, dying, kissing, stuff like that).


**A/N: Sad news time: Okay, so my last account Havenfield06 I forgot the password to. So I cannot continue the stories. I am very sorry guys, um if you are not familiar with my other account, go check it out. Even though it doesn't matter anymore. ANYHOO, I'm looking for a BETA reader for this story, and if any of you also have an account on Fiction Press, PLEASE go check out my account. It's Sts96. Same thing as this. WOW ok, this intro is getting WAY to long, hope you enjoy!**

Sophie woke up tired. _Very tired._ Last night was the most stressful night she had ever had. She woke up one too many times during the night from a re-occurring nightmare. And the weird thing was, no matter how many times she dreamt of it, whenever she woke up, she _never_ remembered any of it.

She rolled out of bed, her hair in pineapple form, as it was every morning. Sophie grabbed her spyball, "Show me Fitz Vacker and Biana Vacker," She whispered into it, as she did every morning. You see, Fitz and Biana were away. They went away a few months ago, to go to the Neutral Territories to explore the weird things going on there.

But this time she whispered their names into it, she saw her room. _Wait what, that doesn't make-_ "Boo!"

"AHHH!" Sophie yelled and threw her spyball across the room. She turned around to see Fitz and Biana, in her bedroom, _in her bedroom,_ in _her_ bedroom...

"Hi, Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are actually back!" I missed you SO MUCH!" Sophie yelled turning around and giving them both a big bear hug.

"It's ok, but please try and squeeze a little lighter, and maybe brush your hair next time," Fitz said laughing. Sophie pulled away and blushed.

"Oh, sorry." "Sophie, do you _always_ wake up like that, I mean, you _need_ to fix that thing that you call hair..." Biana answered giggling. "Sophie, do you want us to leave you, so you can get ready?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, that would be better," Sophie replied.

"Thanks," She said on their way out of the room.

After they left, she ran her fingers through her hair and then used a real brush. Next, she applied a tiny amount of makeup to her face. She added concealer, and a little bit of lip liner, and nude lipstick. _Wait, why do I even have all this makeup. Probably from all my shopping trips with Biana._

Sophie then put some clothes on, a t-shirt, and short shorts. She looked better than she usually looked, maybe makeup did suit her. _Nah, never._

After she was done with everything, she let them back into the room, but instead of just Biana and Fitz coming in, Keefe and Dex joined too. "Woah," Fitz said, as she opened the door. "You look really nice."

"Thanks," Sophie answered, her heart fluttering.

"So Foster, you wearing makeup for the first time?" Keefe teased.

"Maybe," Sophie considered. "But, only because it is our first day of school, AND because Fitz and Biana are back."

"Okay, I think it's just because you want to look nice for the first time," Keefe said smirking.

"I thought you always said I looked cute," Sophie retorted.

"That, I mean, Um, Yeah I did but, I was just," Keefe stuttered.

Sophie always won on the conversation of cuteness. Especially about how cute other people thought she was...

"Okay, whatever, we are going to be late!" Dex yelled.

"Bye Grady, Bye Edaline!" Sophie pronounced as she grabbed a custard burst of the table.

They all ran to the front door, opened it, and leaped to the school.

Once they got there, Biana opened the front door, and they were greeted by screaming kids and yelling teachers.

"Sophie, we are now in level 4!" Biana says. "Hey! Me too!" Dex yelled. "HaHa, we are in level 6!" Keefe yells.

"Whatever, let's GO TO SCHOOL!"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, I don't really know where this story is going, but I hope you liked it!**

 **~Sydney~**


End file.
